A Love Story
by AledaJiro
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have a fight, so what does Inuyasha do, and what does the Demi-Goddess of death want with Sesshoumaru? Read and find out! InuKag SanMir FluffyRin and others to come soon! RR or no update!
1. Inuyasha's suprise

A love story  
An Inuyasha fan fiction  
By AledaJiro  
  


In the middle of a clearing in Inuyasha's forest, the young Kagome Higurashi sat against the Bone Eater's well, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

_'That jerk!'_ She thought. _'Why does he always have to yell at me if I do one little thing wrong?__ I didn't mean to drop the Shikon no Tama in a lake and have Inuyasha go and fight some big stupid fish demon for it! It was all Kikyo's fault! If she hadn't of shown up and made me drop the stupid thing, then none of this would have happened!'_ She furiously wiped a tear away. 

_'I tried to tell him that it wasn't my fault, that Kikyo did it, but does he believe me? No! He always thinks that that stupid miko can never do anything wrong! We got the stupid jewel back, so what does he care?'_ She stood up and grabbed her backpack, and then she leaned over the tip of the well. 

_'Well, if he's going to be like that, then he can come get me and apologize!'_ She sat on the edge of the well with her legs dangling inside. She looked over her shoulder one last time, hoping to see Inuyasha there, then slid off the edge into the well and welcomed the warm light that always appeared when she traveled between the feudal era of Japan and her own time. 

_'But what if he doesn't come get me?'_ She then thought worriedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_'Fine!__ Let her go! Who needs her anyway?'_ Inuyasha thought furiously to himself. 

_'You do.'_ A voice in the back of his mind said. 

_'No I don't!'_ He thought back furiously. 

_'Yes you do and you know it!'_ The voice retorted back. 

"NO I DON'T!" He yelled. 

"Inuyasha, who are you talking to?" Sango asked. Inuyasha growled, 

"Never mind." and stormed out the door. He walked toward his forest, thinking of everything that he said to her and everything that was said back while he sulked. He got to the well just in time to see Kagome jump in. 

"Kagome!" He called. He growled and ran to the lip of the well and looked in. 

He was too late. 

She was gone. 

He considered going after her, but then remembered the necklace around his neck. He sighed. If he went after her now, who knows how many times she would "sit" him. He would just have to wait for a few days until she calmed down. He sat down and leaned his back against the well. 

About an hour later, Inuyasha went back to Kaede's hut and got a piece of paper, a brush, and an inkpot. His companions watched him curiously while he scribbled something on the paper. When he finished, he folded it up and put it in his kimono and waited for nightfall, ignoring the teasing questions from everyone. 

Once everyone was asleep, he quietly slipped outside and down the familiar path to the well. Once he got to Kagome's time, he snuck inside and upstairs to her room. He swiftly took out the folded piece of paper and set it on her bedside table in a spot where it was bound to be noticed. He then snuck back outside and through the well, but didn't go back to Kaede's hut. Instead, he leaned up against the well once more and fell to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome woke up the next morning to her mother gently shaking her, saying, 

"Kagome, breakfast is ready, and it looks like you have a letter from that friend of yours, the one with the cute ears." Kagome opened her eyes in shock. 

_'How did Inuyasha send me a letter? And why? Probably to tell me never to come back.'_ She thought bitterly. She could imagine him saying that. 

_"Go home! Nobody needs you!" _Kagome sighed and looked at her clock. 

"No time to worry about it now," she said aloud. "I need to get ready for school." She quickly got dressed and got her schoolbooks together. She then grabbed the note and stuffed it into her backpack where she kept her yen. She jogged down the stairs and hurriedly ate her breakfast, nearly choking on it in the process. 

"Kagome, Slow down!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed. 

"I can't mom! I'll be late if I do!" Kagome said frantically while trying to cram some more food into her mouth. When she was finished, she ran out the door and to her school. 

At lunch, she waited in line for hours it seemed; yet it was only mere minutes. Finally, when she got to the end, she dug in her change pocket on her backpack and found Inuyasha's note. 

She pulled it out and stared at it, then remembered that she was holding up the line. She quickly paid the woman behind the counter and found a seat. 

She sat her food on the table and pulled up a chair. She sat down and unfolded the letter. It read: 

_"Of all the girls I've ever met, _

_You're the one I won't forget. _

_And if I die before you do, _

_I'll go to heaven and wait for you. _

_I'll give the angels back their wings _

_And risk the loss of everything. _

_Just to prove my love is true._

_ I'm thankful to have a friend like you. _

_I'm sorry Kagome. _

_Love, Inuyasha"_

Kagome wiped a tear that was falling down her cheek away. She stood up and dashed out the door, forgetting her food and ignoring her friends, who were calling her. 

She ran home as fast as she could and jumped through the well, not aware that her friends had followed her and seen her jump in.

 Once she got to the other side, she started climbing and calling out for Inuyasha. A moment later, she heard him call, 

"Kagome?" and saw his head pop over the edge of the well and look down at her. 

She climbed faster. 

Once she got to the top, Inuyasha helped her get out, and before either of them knew what was happening, they were kissing. Kagome opened her eyes in surprise, realizing what she was doing. She broke the kiss and stepped back a step. A moment passed, then, in a flurry, she tried to apologize. 

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have - I mean, I didn't mean to drop- and I didn't mean to si-"

She was quickly interrupted by Inuyasha's lips brushing against hers. When their lips parted again, Kagome said quietly, 

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." He shook his head. 

"No, I'm sorry. I should've listened to you." He smiled at her. She smiled back. They kissed again, firmly this time. 

When they were done, they walked back to the village; Kagome's arm rapped around Inuyasha's, her head on his shoulder, while they explained to each other what happened during, and after the battle for the jewel that had brought them together. 

What they didn't know was someone was watching them... 

A/N sorry to everyone who read this and couldn't because it was just one big paragraph. Hopefully, it won't be like that anymore.


	2. Demons and humans and goddesses, oh my!

Sorry for the long wait guys. I finally decided to get up off my fat, lazy but and put it up. Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, though it would be nice. All characters (except Ruth and Ryuzo, and more to come later) are property of Rumiko Takahashi. I have no money, so don't sue me!

A love story

Chapter 2

Sesshoumaru, the great demon of the west, walked down the dirt path to his castle, with his two companions, Jaken, the green imp demon, and (the now adult) Rin, the cute little human girl he had revived all those years ago. She was riding the two headed dragon Ah-Un, which Jaken was leading, muttering about stupid humans and such. Rin was laughing and admiring the beauty of the forest, like she always did in the spring.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" She called. "Isn't the forest so beautiful?"

Sesshoumaru simply nodded and continued walking. _Yes, Rin, it is… and so are you…_He thought, then shook his head and cursed to himself. _I should not be thinking such things about a human. They are beneath me._ _Why have I been thinking such things as these as of late?_ He wondered. _Well, I guess it's kind of herd not to… Rin has grown into a beautiful young woman… well… Beautiful for a human, I suppose…_ Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. A familiar scent was coming. One he had not smelled for a long time, but one he could never forget. He hadn't smelled… _her_ since his father died. The bushed started rustling next to him. He jumped back and glared at them. A moment later, a woman, who looked almost exactly like him, stepped out.

"Greetings, Lord Sesshoumaru." She smiled at him. He growled.

"What do you want?" She blinked.

"Ooh, aren't we in a bad mood today?" She "Hmph"-ed. "I simply wanted to ask you for a favor."

"How would I be able to help the demi-goddess of death?" Sesshoumaru asked, still glaring at her.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, Thanatos isn't with me. From what I have heard, Inuyasha has kidnapped her and is holding her hostage." She explained.

"Forgive me if I offend you, my lady Ruth," Rin said, "But why can't you go rescue her yourself? I know you are powerful enough to do it."

"Ah, Rin. I haven't seen you in a long time. You see, He used blessed stones on her, which makes her loose her powers and fall unconscious. The same thing will happen to me if I touch them, so I need someone who can withstand their power and free Thanatos." She looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled. "I can also allow you to handle Tetsusaiga if you wish." Sesshoumaru blinked.

"Why would I need Tetsusaiga when I have a sword that is much more powerful?" He asked, motioning toward Toukijin. Ruth shrugged.

"Just an idea, however, if you do come, I will allow you to kill Inuyasha, if that is the only thing you desire." Sesshoumaru thought about this and smiled.

"Alright then, I will help you out, but only if you leave me alone after that." Ruth nodded and smiled, then looked at Rin.

"Good, and just to make sure you don't betray me…" She floated over to Rin and placed her hand on Rin's forehead, which began glowing. Rin gasped for air a few times before falling. Ruth caught her and gently laid her down. A small ball of light came from Rin's mouth and floated to Ruth. She held it in her hand and smiled. "I will keep her soul until your task is finished." Sesshoumaru stared, in complete shock. Ruth was about to giggle, but suddenly stopped. Her eyes went blank for a moment, but soon returned to their original color. She sighed.

"Fine, fine." She huffed and held Rin's soul over her body, then let it go. It floated back down into Rin's mouth, who suddenly gasped for air. She sat up and looked around confusedly. Ruth sighed, which caught the attention of Rin. (Who had forgotten that Ruth was sitting right next to her.) She gasped and slid down from Ah-Un and attempted to run to Sesshoumaru, but lost her balance and began falling. Sesshoumaru ran to her side and caught her, letting her lean on him for balance. Ruth smiled at the two.

"Aww, you two are so cute together." She giggled. Sesshoumaru and Rin stared at her, then at each other. Rin blushed; Sesshoumaru just huffed and looked away. Ruth giggled some more and began glowing.

"We'll attack Inuyasha tomorrow." She said, indicating to the setting sun. She then shrunk into a glowing orb, which floated there for a few moments before transforming into a long snake-like, silver dragon. Sesshoumaru immediately recognized it as a spirit dragon. She stared at him for a few seconds, then flew off in a random direction. Sesshoumaru watched her do this for a moment before picking Rin up and setting her on Ah-Un again and walking in the direction of the castle once more.

Too short? Too long? Send me a review and tell me!

Fear not my faithful readers, for chapter three is on the way!


End file.
